Broken Glass
by Mishka of the Maroons
Summary: Chapter 7 is finally here! just a simple little day. sorry for the long wait. Clarisse's stress leads her to one of the best weeks of her life.. C&J of course!
1. Stay with me

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PD's. They belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. I only own the storyline. _

_

* * *

_

**Broken Glass**

It had been four months since Joe and Clarisse's wedding in the cathedral. Princess Mia had not married but had succeeded in her claim of the throne. The coronation had been a week after her almost-wedding day. Joseph stood beside Clarisse and she just gave him a sweet smile during the whole ceremony.

Joseph had been to the security room almost every once a week to check on things since his retirement. He had just gone to, now, and is going to the library to study the new security measures the new Head of Security, Shades, had just given him.

He was passing their suite when he heard the crashing of glass to the floor. He went inside the suite and looked for his wife, worried.

"Clarisse?" he called out her name. Moving more towards the bedroom, he heard sobs. He quickened his paces. Upon seeing his wife on the bedroom floor beside their bed, he moved in to her closer. "Clarisse!"

"Joseph, I… I…" Clarisse, with teary eyes, looked from her bloody hands and up to her husband who was almost running to her.

Just as Joseph took hold of Clarisse, Charlotte came in to give papers to the former Queen of Genovia. She found them sitting on the floor and was shocked to see Clarisse's hands with blood.

"Your Majesty!"

"Charlotte," Joseph faltered but continued racing with his breath, "get the doctor, quickly!" Upon hearing this, Charlotte ran out of the room to the palace clinic.

Joseph tried to stop the tears that were coming down Clarisse's face. He helped her up and led her to the bathroom. He washed her hands under the running water of the bathroom sink, with utmost care, tenderness and concern. He, then, led her back to the bedroom and made her sit on the right side of the bed. Sitting beside her, he tried to ask her some questions.

"Clarisse, my dear, are you ok?" She nodded. "What happened?" Joseph could only inquire.

"Joseph, the glass broke, it… it fell from my hands. I got dizzy and I accidentally let go of it to support myself but followed to the floor. I don't know what happened next… My hands, there was… blood…" Clarisse was confused and utterly shocked by what just happened. She leaned on her husband and started to cry once again.

"My love, Shssssh… Stop crying, now. It's all going to be ok. The doctor's coming. You'll be alright, I promise. Shssssh…" Joseph comforted her wife and tried to tell her the gentlest words he can.

In less than a few more minutes, the doctor came in and examined Her Majesty's condition. Joseph had told him what his wife had told him moments ago. The doctor smiled at Clarisse.

"Your Majesty, you're experiencing stress. I suggest that you take the rest of the day off today and the whole day off tomorrow. You will need to rest or else it would become worse." The doctor gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back. He, then, took Joseph to the living room to talk to him about a few instructions and medications for his wife.

Joseph returned to the bedroom and sat beside Clarisse.

"Clarisse, do you want me to get something for you? Are you hungry? Do you--" Joseph stopped as Clarisse put her finger on his lips to silence him. She smiled.

"I'm fine… But I do want something, now…" she smiled and, then, grimaced as she felt the pain in her hands.

"Tell me, please," he asked, concern covering his face.

"Stay…" she said. Joseph smiled at her.

"Of course, I will. I always will." With that, he kissed her temple and sat beside her. He leaned against the headboard and embraced his wife. Clarisse settled with her head on his shoulder and his hand stroking her back gently to lull her to sleep. "Sleep, my love…"

Clarisse woke up with no sunlight on her face. She noticed the clock and it read 2:30. She realized she had shifted from her position earlier that day. She turned and found Joseph asleep. He was still sitting and leaning against the headboard. Clarisse smiled at the thought that he had been there, always there, for her.

She sat up and woke up her husband beside her, without making any sound with her movements. Joseph awoke and was surprised to see his wife smiling at him.

"Clarisse? Was there anything you needed? Should I get--" She silenced him again by putting a finger on his lips. She gesture for him to lie down beside her and he did so.

Clarisse wrapped herself around Joseph. Her head was resting on his chest and his hands were on her back and on her waist, holding her in a tight embrace. She looked up and met his gaze in the moonlight. Joseph was more than pleased to see this view again. He had always loved that sweet look of hers. Clarisse smiled at him and without knowing, their lips had met, brushing each other with tender and loving kisses. Yet soon, the kisses became deeper and more passionate. It was like this before they broke the lock. They stared at each other, admiring the glow that the moonlight had lit up on them.

"I love you…" Clarisse gave him a smile to punctuate the sentence. Joseph smiled back at her.

"I love you too…" He ended the sentence with a gentle kiss.

They again wrapped each other in a loose embrace, with Clarisse's head still resting on his chest. They lulled each other to sleep, while the first drops of sunshine had showed itself unknowingly to all.

* * *

this is not the end!!! i will try to update as soon as possible! 3 


	2. The Plan

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PD's. They belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. The storyline is mine..._

**This chapter is dedicated to aserene, mayaq12987 and to my friend Liz (Clarisse Renaldi) for giving me such interesting reviews. And to Liz again for the support. I hope you like this chapter and sorry if i was not able to update right away. i was out of ideas. so i want to thank my friend, Ana, for giving me the idea. **

**i know it's short but i didn't want to make the planning so long so i just made it this short. my next chapter will be longer, i promise!

* * *

**

Clarisse woke up with heavy sunlight streaming on her face. She opened her eyes. Finding that the light was too strong, she closed them. Carefully opening her eyes again, they adjusted to the light by producing some blinks. She noticed the clock on her bedside table and read it: 10:30.

She turned to the other side of the bed and found her husband gone. She carefully sat up and studied the room, looking for him. Suddenly, noises were heard from the living room. She got up from bed and headed to the next room, hoping to find her husband there.

"Joseph?" she said, rather sleepily. Joseph smiled at her.

"Good morning, my love," he greeted her with a big grin on his face. "I trust you had a proper night's sleep?"

"Oh, yes..." she said, approaching her husband. "Thanks to you." She squeezed his nose and he chuckled as he kissed his wife good morning.

"Breakfast is served." Clarisse sat down the sofa with Joseph beside her. She started to eat when they heard a knock on the door. As usual, Mia barged in without even waiting for an answer.

"Grandma!" she ran from the door and hugged her grandmother as she sat beside her. "Are you alright? Charlotte told me about last night and I got worried." Clarisse smiled.

"I'm okay, Mia. The doctor came last night and told me that it was just stress and he told me to take the whole day off, today." Clarisse informed Mia, noticing the shocked expression on her face.

"Grandma!" she said with an open mouth, not believing what she just heard. "_Just _stress? It's not _just_ stress! You need to rest and you will take the rest of the _week_ off," said Mia, firmly, as she caught Joseph's eye.

"What?!" Clarisse opened her mouth in disbelief. Mia rolled her eyes.

"I think Mia is right, Clarisse. I also think you need the _whole week_ off. You need to rest and I assure you that one day will not make it go away," said Joseph, agreeing with Mia. Clarisse started to say something when Mia interrupted her.

"Grandma, if I am the reason why you can't leave the palace, well, now I am telling you: I will be fine and everything will be fine. Remember, Grandma, I am now the Queen. I can make it and I will do my best. And you will enjoy your week," Mia grinned and defended her statement, and still remained firm.

She bowed down her head, while her eyes looked up at Mia. Gracefully accepting her defeat, she sighed and lifted her head.

"Well, it seems that I have no option," she smiled at her granddaughter. "But," she eyed Mia, conspicuously, "you will call if something is wrong and if you need help."

"No prob, Grandma. But please promise me," she firmly cast her eyes on her grandmother, "you will enjoy your week and you will not keep on worrying about me." Clarisse let out her most famous grin.

"Okay, I promise."

"That's better," she turned to Joe. "Uh, Joe, can you I tell you something?"

"Sure, princess." He leaned over to Mia.

"No, Joe. I mean, over there." She pointed at the corner of the room near the door.

"Oh, umm, of course," he replied casting her a confused smile. Joseph looked at Clarisse, who looked just as confused, and then followed Mia to the corner.

"What is it, princess?" He looked at Mia who suddenly changed her smiling expression.

"Joe, why do you call me Princess?" she asked him.

"Mia, even though you're queen, you will always be _my_ princess, and your grandmother, my _queen_… Is that why you dragged me here?" he asked.

"No, but thank you for answering my question. Anyway, since Grandma's going to take the week off, I was wondering, where are you going to take her?" she said, looking worried.

"To the beach house in Mertz. It's going to be a surprise for her. But please don't tell anybody, even Clarisse, because I don't want to spoil my surprise. She will be with _me _the whole week. And we will be _alone_ in that little house," he bragged, grinning at her, not knowing that Clarisse was intently watching them from the sofa. Mia chuckled at his answer.

"I will make sure no one disturbs you," she grinned to suppress her giggles. Joe led her back to her grandmother.

"Grandma, I'm sure you will have a _great_ week to come," she grinned, rather teasingly.

"Mia, what are you planning?" Clarisse asked. Mia wanted to laugh at her grandmother's face, but she thought that maybe it would make her feel bad so she did everything to stop from giggling.

"It's Joe's idea, Grandma. And I am so sure that you will have one the _best weeks_ of your life," although she tried her hardest not to, she let out a hysterical laughter at the _thought_ that her Grandma might be doing something quite impulsive over the week.

"Joseph? What's this all about?

"I will have a surprise for you and no matter how much you ask you will never get straight answers," he laughed hysterically with Mia.

"I will have to go, Grandma, I still have work to do. Good luck!" she said, in a teasing tone and laughed again as she stood to go to the door.

"Why don't we finish breakfast and get ready for my surprise?" Joseph suggested as he laughed at her wife's confused expression.

"Oh, alright."

After a few minutes of eating breakfast, the couple took a shower together and dressed for Joseph's surprise. Clarisse kept on asking questions, not knowing that she was really about to experience one of the best weeks of her life with Joe.

* * *

**I hope you like it! please review.. :D**

**-Mishka**


	3. The way to tease

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PD's. They belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. I only own this storyline._

**This chapter is dedicated still to aserene, Maya and Liz and to all those who have reviewed my other chapters. **

**I'm sorry if this update got a little longer. I was away and have not been thinking on writing so, you know. Thanks for the wait and I hope you'll like this chapter!**

**It's only based first on their way to the beach house and that occupied half of Day 1 of their vacation. I will be writing the other half as the start of their real Day 1 in the next chapter. I know it is not so long but, at least i fulfilled my promise on giving you a longer one compared to the last chapter.. have fun:)

* * *

**

Joseph and Clarisse went to the garage after Joseph got the keys of the beach house from Charlotte, who swore to secrecy, and the Mustang keys from Mia. Clarisse went in first and looked around. Surely, this was her first time inside since she always only had to wait in the front steps of the castle for the limo to take her to her destination.

Joseph led Clarisse to the Mustang. She protested at first but soon realized that if they were to bring a limo, flocks of people might be distracted despite their discretion. So she got in and they started their ride to Joe's surprise.

On the ride to the beach house, Clarisse asked a lot of questions over and over again, but she focused on one, right now.

"Joseph, are you sure Mia would be fine?" asked Clarisse.

"Oh, I'm sure, Love," he answered. Clarisse stopped talking for a few seconds, thinking of her granddaughter. She started to speak again, with a different goal this time, but the same as the other ones she had earlier.

"Joseph, where are you taking me?" she asked, in the most innocent way she can. She was asking that question a lot of times for the duration of this trip.

Joseph stopped the car and looked at Clarisse, humor in his eyes. He wanted to laugh but controlled himself so he would look a bit stern but, noticeably or not, his eyes betrayed him.

"You've asked that question a hundred times, Clarisse. Are you not satisfied with the same answer over and over again?" he tried not to laugh and he didn't, but a grin escaped his lips. Clarisse giggled.

"Nope… I just like to tease you. You look cute when you're annoyed." She laughed at her own statement.

"Oh, so now, it's me, who looks cute. Let's see about that."

In less than a second, his hands went over her body, trying to tickle her, knowing that Clarisse gets annoyed when she's tickled. Clarisse laughed hysterically at his actions to her. He always knew that her most sensitive part was the part just above her knee. Fortunately for him, Clarisse was wearing a just-above-the-knee skirt. Clarisse laughed so hard that tears were forming in her eyes.

"Joseph, stop! Please, Joseph, stop!" She managed to talk in between her laughter and her giggles, eyeing him pleadingly.

"Now, who looks cute when she's annoyed?" he said, teasingly, giving out a big grin. "You're so beautiful, Clarisse."

"Aha! So now you're complimenting on me, after you've annoyed me with the thing I am most annoyed with?" Her question sounded more like a statement. She laughed at her own words again, noticing Joseph's hysterical laughter. "Now, what's funny?"

"You are."

"Really, Joseph?" she asked, a grin spreading on her face, ear to ear.

"Yes, really." He stared at Clarisse, admiring her beauty as always. He kept on staring at her for a moment and then started driving again.

They were still a few miles away from the beach house when Clarisse asked the question again.

"Joseph, I'm serious. Really, where are you taking me?" she asked again as innocently as before.

Joseph stopped the car again.

"If you don't stop asking that same question again, Clarisse, I'm going to turn the car and bring us back to the palace." He said, teasingly, with a little chuckle.

"I really wanted to know," she teased.

"Alright, notice the roads we passed? Don't they look familiar to you?" Clarisse looked around her for a moment and sat back down.

"Nope."

"Go back down to the memory lane, Clarisse."

She looked around her again and sat back down, deep in her thoughts before Joseph interrupted her.

"And…?"

"No. I really can't think of a place familiar to this. This place isn't even familiar." She looked disappointed. Joseph, who read her mind again, spoke up.

"No need to get disappointed, my dear. You will soon see it in less than an hour." He gave her a reassuring smile. He started to drive again.

The silence they finally shared long enough felt comfortable on their way to the beach house. Clarisse was astonished to see lots of different sights on their way there, and Joseph could see the amusement on her face. He chuckled. Clarisse looked at him, eyebrows raised. Joseph smiled in reply. Clarisse got confused a little bit but smiled back at him and enjoyed the view again.

In les than an hour, they arrived at the beach house. Clarisse was surprised to be there. She had not been there perhaps for a very long time. The last time she was there was before Rupert had died and that was almost 7 years ago. Oh how she loved the sense of privacy and belonging everytime she went there. She looked around and found that nothing had changed. She turned to Joseph and found him staring at her. She smiled.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Joseph. I would really love to be here… with you."

"Always my pleasure, my love. I'm glad you're happy to be here. I was hesitating to bring you here. Thinking that maybe the memories of the past might not be able to let you rest."

Joseph slowly approached her and settled his hands on her hips, pulling her and pressing her body against his.

"But, now, seeing you here, I guess my decision was right after all." He gave her a long and tender kiss to start their first day.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter! Please review before you go:)**

**Mishka**


	4. Day 1: All alone

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PD's. They belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. I only own this storyline._

**Ooook.. so this story is dedicated to Maya and all the those who had reviewed (thank you for the reviews!!) including Liz and Kara. And to them still for the support and the idea wink..**

**Alright, so this is the other half of their first day (and this includes their first night hehe..) in the beach house. It's longer as i have promised and hopefully the next chapters will be longer too. Enjoy!

* * *

**

"_Thank you for bringing me here, Joseph. I would really love to be here… with you."_

"_Always my pleasure, my love. I'm glad you're happy to be here. I was hesitating to bring you here. Thinking that maybe the memories of the past might not be able to let you rest." _

_Joseph slowly approached her and settled his hands on her hips, pulling her and pressing her body against his. _

"_But, now, seeing you here, I guess my decision was right after all." He gave her a long and tender kiss to start their first day. _

"Hmmmm…" Clarisse moaned at the pleasure his kisses had given her again. She entwined her arms around his neck and even deepened the kiss. Joseph was once again in the clouds, of course. He caressed her back and pulled her even closer, taking control of the kiss. "Hmmmm…" Clarisse moaned even louder. In less than a second, Joseph swept her off her feet, still not breaking the kiss. He brought her to the sofa and sat beside her. He slowly and carefully broke their lock. He stared into her eyes, finding not only happiness but love, immense love.

"I love you." Clarisse smiled.

"And I love you…" she said as she chuckled.

"What's funny?" Now, it's his time to ask.

"You." She smiled, seductively. "You're getting more sentimental as you get older."

"Oh, do I?"

"U-huh… But I like it…" she smiled, even more seductively, placing a tender kiss on his lips.

"Shall we continue our little chat in the kitchen, my dear? I'm beginning to feel rather hungry, don't you? Besides, I must admit: it was a tiring drive…" He smiled at her.

"It was indeed."

"And I think… I need to boost up my resistance, too, my love… something might come 'up' in the middle of the night," he teased her. He wanted to laugh but instead a wide grin showed up.

"Oh, Joseph!" she said, humor and laughter was obvious in her voice. Clarisse was a bit surprised at this. But, of course he _was_ her husband. And she was much grateful for that.

They went to the kitchen together, hand in hand. Clarisse sat down on the kitchen table, observing Joseph, as he prepared sandwiches for both of them. She stared at him. And he knew he was being stared at, so he took things slowly and making the sandwiches in the most masculine way that he could. Of course, as any man would do, he tried to impress her.

"Do you like cheese on your sandwich, my love?" She nodded. "Lettuce? Tomatoes?" She nodded twice. Joseph made the sandwiches and sat next to her as he gave her share to her. "Do you need anything else?"

"Yes…" she said, scanning the room as if she was looking for something… or someone.

"What is it, then?" Clarisse slowly turned her head to face him, her face only a few inches away from his.

"You," and she leaned for another tender kiss on his lips. He smiled on her lips.

"Perhaps tonight, dear…" He grinned rather sheepishly. She giggled. "It's an incredibly beautiful day, today… Care to walk with me outside, madam?"

"With pleasure, monsieur, much pleasure."

They finished their sandwiches and walked outside. Indeed, it was such a beautiful day. The wind was moderately strong and the sun was hidden behind the clouds.

The couple walked barefoot on the sand. They held each other's hand, occasionally pressing kisses on its back side.

"Clarisse, dear, are you happy?" Joseph asked his wife. Clarisse, who seemed a little surprise at the question, giggled.

"Do you need to ask, love?"

"I just felt like asking... Because I am terribly happy, overjoyed... happy!" he said as he stopped walking and stared directly into her lovely blue eyes. Clarisse managed a laugh.

"I am happy, sir, very, very happy. Especially now that I know exactly how to please the person I truly loved all those years." She smiled at him, seductively again. Joseph chuckled.

"You certainly know how to."

They were sitting down on the shore for quite some time already. Her arm linked in his, she leaned on to him and rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there, admiring the sun, which was now beginning to set, in companionable silence until one spoke.

"Thank you _so_ much, Joseph, for bringing me here. You are truly a life saver!" she laughed.

"I know, I know… You do not have to praise me again, dear." He teased her again. He smiled as she laughed. "But you are always welcome." He leaned and gave her a quick kiss.

"I think it's time we get back inside. It's already getting dark… and we still have to prepare for dinner."

They walked back to the house in comfortable silence. They had reached the door when they noticed that it _was_ really getting dark. They walked inside.

"I'm gonna cook dinner, Clarisse. Why don't you take a shower?" Joseph asked his wife.

"I don't think I would want to take a shower all by my self, do I?" Joseph laughed.

"No. I don't think so."

"Good. So we both prepare for dinner." She suggested. They prepared dinner together, sharing a few kisses every now and then. After cooking, they settled on the couch and ate there, watching the news report on the TV. After which, they both washed the dishes and then went upstairs to retire. Wait, did I just say retire? Oh yeah, I did. But of course they're not going to let that happen.

Joe had everything ready in his mind. He was boosted for the upcoming 'up' show. He sure was. They were inside the bedroom when Clarisse spoke.

"Joseph, I feel sticky. I think I want to take a shower."

"Go on."

"What? You're not coming? My, my, my, Joseph!" she said, sternly but she almost laughed.

"You want me to come? Well, that certainly is my pleasure, darling." He followed her lead to the bathroom.

As soon as he reached the door, he stopped. Clarisse was there, sitting cross-legged, beaming up at him.

"Do you want me to take your clothes off for you, darling?" she asked, as innocently and as seductively as she could. Joseph cleared his throat.

"Well, I can certainly take them off myself, but seeing the company of the most beautiful lady here, I would absolutely need some help." Clarisse walked over to him and pressed her body against his and whispered

"I think that the most beautiful lady needs some help to take her own clothes off, too."

They stood there, staring in each other's eyes, slowly and unconsciously taking off the other's clothes. Joseph held his breath a little longer and sighed. He reached for her skirt and pulled it up, caressing the soft skin under it. He could hear her silent gasp as he reached her intimate part. He moved upper still, and stopped as he reached the curve of her breasts, which is now naked enough for him to see. He cupped them and played with them until he lifted his hand to cup her cheek. He kissed her tenderly and she responded. Suddenly deepening the kiss, they forgot about the shower and Joseph swept her off her feet again and carried her to the bed. Clarisse arched everytime his touched pressed on her back and on her ass..ets. She touched him more passionately than before and pressed soft kisses on his jawline and neck. They pulled back together and stared at each other again. Clarisse on top of him, he smiled and lifted his head to kiss her. The kiss deepened in less then a second.

Then both of them were lost in each other's kisses, oblivious to the world around them. They spent their first night making love with each other and satisfying the hunger and the desire they had in them, kept for quite some time since their honeymoon.

Right now, Clarisse knew why this week will be one of the best. And knowing that their first night was as heated, she couldn't seem to wonder what the next nights would become. She couldn't care less.

* * *

**Ok, i didn't make their first night as exciting, maybe? I don't know.. I mean still I do not have _that_ kind of a very active imagination, yet. I mean, come on, I'm only 13 years old! I have no idea as to the other 'deeper' parts, if I may add... But I hope you did enjoy! Please leave a review!**

**Mishka**


	5. Day 2: Kisses

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PD's. They belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. I also do not own the book Twenty Poems of Love by Pablo Neruda and the Nancy Drew series._

**This chapter is dedicated to Maya and Liz, and to OSUSprinks... and to everybody who had reviewed the past chapters. Thank you so much for your reviews and i hope you keep them coming. These lovely reviews encourage me to write more! hahaha...**

**_Author's notes_: So this chapter is longer like what i have _always _promised to do and what i always try to do. So this is Day 2!! I was listening to some Julie Andrews songs _and_ was watching the Sound of Music when i was writing this. So i hope you like it because i honestly do not know what made me decide on the happenings in this chapter. Enjoy:)**

* * *

The sun was high above the clouds when Clarisse woke up. She opened her eyes to find the whole room glowing as the windows were widely open. She could feel the breeze creeping up from the shore down below. She could hear the waves as they met with the sandy shore and the birds flying above the sea hoping to find a long-desired breakfast.

Breakfast. She _was_ starting to feel a little hungry so she got up from bed, quickly turning to see if Joseph had risen. Apparently, he had, as his side of the bed had been made.

The events of last night had sprung up, almost unconsciously, in her mind. She couldn't help but smile at the mixed emotions she had felt last night – happiness, worry, ecstasy… confusion. But why on earth would she be confused? This was what she had always wanted - to be able to make love to the man she had and always will love. She set the thought aside, giving way to another kind of feeling she had within her – the feeling of satisfaction. She felt utterly satisfied with the show they had put up last night. She knew that it had been one of the most satisfying ones she had experienced with him. She knew she was a bit too old for stuff like this. But the soreness between her thighs proved to her that it had not been a dream and that she was capable of doing it, even doing it again. She laughed quietly at her last thought. '_Doing it again? But why not?_' she thought. As long as he does not tire of it and they are both pleased, she is willing to put up the show again. She again shoved all her thoughts aside and noticed that the clock read 8:30. She started to move to the bathroom, pulling her robe around her.

She washed her face and dried it up with a towel. '_Where is he?_' Suddenly, she felt the sweet aroma of pancakes as it touched her nose. '_The kitchen._' She laughed again quietly as she discovered that he had answered her question even without saying a word and even without his presence.

Clarisse went downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the kitchen door so quietly that Joseph did not notice her coming in. He continued with his cooking, his back facing her, and she continued standing there, smiling and staring at her husband. Clarisse walked over to him so slowly and quietly. She wrapped her arms around his waist causing him to jump a little at her discretion. He smiled and turned around to face her, his hands wrapped around her waist, as well. Seeing the desire in her eyes, Joseph pressed his lips against hers. Drawing her arms from his waist, Clarisse raised them up and entwined them around her husband's neck. Joseph deepened the kiss to her response. After about a minute, he pulled back and stared at her eyes, smiling.

"Good morning, Clarisse."

"Good morning, Joseph," she greeted him back, "You cooked pancakes?" Joseph chuckled.

"Oh, yes I did, love, are you hungry?" he asked happily. Clarisse laughed.

"As a matter of fact, I am." She laughed once more. "I would _die_ of exhaustion if I wouldn't eat to replace the energy I _lost_ last night." Joseph laughed along with her.

"So, you blame me?"

"Oh, no. I do not blame anybody. I blame one thing: _love_." She smiled.

"Ah, my dear, you still blame me, indirectly, though. Who would give you the love we have right now?" Joseph smiled and so did Clarisse.

"Nobody else but you, dear." Joseph chuckled.

"Alright, the pancakes are cooked, the syrup's over there. Why don't we eat breakfast, now?"

Joseph led Clarisse to a chair and he sat beside her. They ate breakfast together and planned on taking a swim later on in the day. After eating, the couple went to the mini-library and decided to read a bit before they eat lunch. The couple settled on the library couch facing a fireplace that was not lit. They brought in tea with them. Clarisse reached for another book of poems and Joseph with a book of suspense.

"You picked another already?" Joseph asked as Clarisse settled on the couch beside him, leaning on to him.

"Yes. I did not like the one I was reading. Maybe I will like this one." She smiled at him as she slid her glasses on. "What's that you're reading?"

"Oh, just one of the Nancy Drew stories. How about yours?"

"My book is…" she read the title on the front cover, "Twenty Poems of Love by Pablo Neruda. You know, love poems." Clarisse flashed a grin.

"The title of that book says what's inside, my love, you do not need to explain," said Joseph as he chuckled. Clarisse gave him a stern look and slapped him playfully on the shoulder, but soon chuckled with him.

They had been reading all morning. The couple decided to eat out in the balcony for lunch since the day was perfect. The clouds were lightly moving in the skies above them. The slow breeze that greeted Clarisse as she woke up was still present, although a little stronger when they were in the outside. As they ate, they were laughing and talking like any group of friends would do - like any pair of lovebirds would do.

They were talking about Charlotte's and Shades' romance. Laughing and talking and having fun each minute they were together.

"You've seen the both of them together, haven't you?" asked Joseph, cheerfully.

"Yes, I have!" Clarisse exclaimed as she laughed hysterically. "I've been observing them. They're really close to each other but I wasn't sure. But when I saw that kiss…" she trailed off, laughing hysterically once more. Joseph laughed with her.

"Why are you laughing? Come on, tell your handsome husband why."

"Handsome husband?" Clarisse smiled teasingly. "That was a good alliteration. You should be a poet, you know."

"My love, you're dragging me off the topic. Now, why are you laughing?" Joseph inquired once more.

"It's just… It's just that I never thought that your second-in-command before, and my aide would be together."

"It's nothing like the romance of the queen and her head of security." He smiled lovingly at his wife.

"Yes. I believe so. Our romance _is_ rather unique." She smiled.

"Yes… I love you, Clarisse."

"And I love you…"

She wasn't able to finish her statement as his lips were on hers, claiming everything in her. She parted her lips and responded to that wonderful kiss. Once again, they were lost in their kisses. Everything seemed to be gone around them. They could see nothing, not the sea, not the house, but only the two of them. Clarisse broke the kiss, breathless, and stared directly into Joseph's eyes. She smiled at him.

"You're such a good kisser, you know." Joseph smiled. "That's what makes you irresistible!" Joseph chuckled at her last words.

"I must admit that you are a good kisser yourself, Clarisse. A man would fall in love _instantly_ at you, especially when you give them such a breathtaking kiss as this." He teased. Clarisse gave him another kiss.

"I think we should take these plates inside. And then, let's put our little plan into action."

The couple brought the plates inside and washed them. They, then, went to their room to change into much more comfortable attires and walked, hand in hand, to the beach, to take a swim.

They were walking when, all of a sudden, Joseph lifted Clarisse and swept her off her feet. Clarisse shrieked.

"Joseph, put me down." Joseph smiled as he was walking deeper into the sea, Clarisse in his arms. The water was waist-high when he dropped Clarisse, laughing hysterically. Angry, but was about to laugh, Clarisse stood up and glared at her husband.

"Now, what on earth did you do that for?"

"Just a little bit of fun." He smiled until a grin escaped from his lips and, then, laughed hysterically.

"Oh… Fun?" Clarisse pushed Joseph and he staggered. Finally losing his balance and his footing, he fell into the water and finally, his whole body was wet, as Clarisse was soaked to the skin. Now, it was time for Clarisse to laugh hysterically. Upon hearing his wife's melodious laughter, he rose and looked at her. He jumped and caught Clarisse's body and they both fell into the water. Finally, as they rose, they were laughing. Then, Joseph pulled Clarisse to him, and looked into her eyes.

"I really love you, Joseph."

Without waiting for an answer, Clarisse kissed her husband fully on the lips. Joseph responded, taking dominance over the kiss. And, once again, they were kissing passionately. Yes, they were again lost in each other's kisses. And yes, once again oblivious to the world around them. They were lucky that nobody was on this beach. It would be very embarrassing for the former Queen of Genovia to be found here, kissing her husband so passionately that if only they were on a bed, it'd be considered making out. Breathless, they broke the kiss and stared at each other. They were like this the whole afternoon, playing in the water. You would not imagine 60 year-olds, and not to mention a former queen, playing in the water while sharing kisses here and there.

It was once again getting dark when the couple rose from the water and headed to the house. As they walked hand in hand, they noticed that dark clouds were present in the skies.

"It's going to rain tonight, Joseph. Do you have any ideas about how we could get through the cold?" Clarisse asked, teasingly.

"Oh, I have wonderful idea, dear!" And they both exploded into laughter as they had the same idea – the same _wonderful_ idea.

They once again prepared dinner together, noticing that it had started raining as soon as they got inside the house, and watched the news on TV before heading up to take a shower together after their beach rendezvous.

Once in the shower, Clarisse asked her husband to scrub her back.

"Joseph, dear, would you mind to scrub my back?"

"I would be delighted." So he scrubbed her back with a scrubber using his right hand as the other explored her wife's body, dangerously. Then, all of a sudden, he turned her around and kissed her. Clarisse lost her footing and they both fell to the floor, laughing. Joseph then pulled Clarisse up and pinned her against the wall, the water showering on them. He kissed her deeply. Clarisse moaned, responding to his every move. And there they go, making love in the shower.

"Joseph, do you think we should continue this on the bed? We might slide." Clarisse managed to ask in between passionate kisses.

"As you wish, love."

So they made their way to the bed, in each other's arms, soaking wet. They continued their 'thing', so to speak, on the bed. They were once again, and again, drowning in each other's kisses. The world around them was not to be seen. The only sounds heard were each other's moaning and groaning and the thunder outside, as it was raining quite hard. Yet, if they were to continue what they were doing now, they wouldn't need a blanket or a fire to supress the cold. The other's touch would send the fire, heating in both of them, to rise in temperature.

They were breathless when Joseph pulled back from her and stared at her.

"Clarisse?" he said, slowly.

"Hmmm?" was her only answer. She looked at him and found him showing a grimace and a disappointed, funny look.

"My knee is aching."

* * *

**I hope you like it! Hahaha... poor Joseph.. Find out what will happen in the next chapter!**

**Mishka**


	6. Day 3: Joseph's knee

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PD's. They belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. I only own this storyline._

**This chapter is dedicated to Aserene, Maya12987, Clarisse Renaldi, OSUSprinks, bluegirl-783, Mrs. Della Mason and all those who have reviewed my past chapters. I also want to thank Liz for always being there when i needed someone to talk to about Clarisse and Joseph. hehehe...**

* * *

The birds were singing when Clarisse woke up. The familiar breeze greeted her the moment she opened her eyes. The whole room was glowing orange and pinkish rays of light came in through the open windows. The curtains were drawn aside as it had been last night and it now swayed to every move of the breeze. She noticed that she was embracing Joseph; her hand around his waist as his was on her back. She lifted up her head slightly to look at him as he slept soundlessly, and as she recalled the events of last night. 

_(-----flashback-----)_

"_My knee is aching." _

"_What?" Clarisse's eyes shot wide open. His knee is aching? Oh God, did she do something wrong? With this realization, she got up from him and settled beside him, her hand on his chest._

"_My knee is aching." He repeated. His was voice sounding hoarse. His hands still around her._

"_Oh dear…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't stand nor bear to see him in pain._

"_Don't worry, love, I'm fine. Remember, the Queen paid for the finest Titanium knees the doctors had offered for me." He reassured her, a faint smile covering his lips, but pain was easily recognizable in his voice. Well, at least, to Clarisse._

"_Do you want me to get something for you? Some painkillers perhaps or some water?" she asked, as she tried to slowly sit up. Joseph put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from any further actions. _

"_You don't have to get anything. I'll be fine. Now, let's continue our little activity." He teased her, a smile gracing his lips as well as hers. But in less than a few seconds, her smile faded and a determined look covered her face._

"_No." she said, the Queen in her taking hold. Her demanding tone caught Joseph off balance. She did not want to continue? Trying her hardest to hide her smile, she gave Joseph a firm look._

"_But… but, I thought…" Joseph desperately wanted to cry with this. Did she really not want this? _

"_No." she repeated. This time, a smile lit up her face and her eyes seemed to glisten in the relative darkness of the room. "Not now. I don't want to see you in pain, Joseph. At least, all I can do for you now is to take care of you – the way you took care of me all those years." Joseph smiled._

"_I'm really fine, honey. Now, shall we continue where we last took off? Hmm?" he asked, pulling her back, though, to no avail. She knew his knee was still aching so she remained firm._

"_Joseph…" Clarisse pulled his hand off her shoulder as she held it in hers. Her smile was apologetic. "Joseph, please. Don't be in such a hurry. We're not in a rush. Besides, we still have 4 more days to be able to do this. And we did do it these last nights."_

"_But Clarisse… I… I want to please you. To show you how much I love you every minute that we'll have with each other… I'll sacrifice anything for you, even if I experience pain as long as I make you happy." His smile was faint but it held a lot of meaning. Clarisse smiled as well._

"_Joseph, I did not marry you because of the sexual pleasures you give me – which only you can give me." She half-laughingly said. "I married you because I love you. And I do not want to see you in pain, nor can I even bear to see you in pain. Now, if you want me to show you my love, you will let me be a good wife and let me take care of you." She said pouring all her heart out. Her smiled widened into a grin. Joseph heaved a sigh, defeated._

"_As you wish, love." Clarisse grinned a little longer and then chuckled._

"_I'll get some painkillers from the kitchen. I'll be back." She smiled lovingly while she wrapped her robe around her. She started to move her way to the kitchen. Joseph followed her every move, every sway of her hips, every step. Oh, how much he loved her. And he would really sacrifice anything for her. _

_When she went out of the door, he stared at it. His mind was floating in blank space, eyes staring at nothing, until the door shot open and Clarisse went in, 2 tablets of aspirin in one hand and a glass of water in the other._

"_Here. Take these." She gave him the tablets and he swallowed it. Clarisse offered the glass and he drank from it. "More. More, Joseph. Good." He took the glass away and put it on the side table. _

_Then, Clarisse climbed into bed and pulled her husband to settle beside her. She lifted her head and placed it on his shoulder, her arm over his stomach and over his waist. Joseph was very comfortable in his position. His wife beside him as his hands caressed her back in a rhythmical manner. His other hand encased in hers. Clarisse spoke._

"_Are you alright?" Worry was present in her voice._

"_I'm perfectly alright." She kissed her head as she had lifted it up to face him._

"_Good," she replied, taking a deep sigh, "I love you, Joseph. And I hope your knee will be alright." Joseph chuckled._

"_I love you, too, very much. And don't worry about my knee. It will be fine by tomorrow. And you should know that I have a very hardworking and beautiful doctor." Her deep chuckle filled the silence of the room - the chuckle that he loved so much. _

_And the couple fell fast asleep in each other's arms, not worrying what tomorrow would be like._

_(-----end of flashback-----)_

She broke out of her reverie when she heard her name being called.

"Clarisse, Clarisse?" She was now aware of his thumb making circles on her back.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you okay? What were you thinking?" Her husband responded, concern in his voice.

"Oh, I… I just remembered last night." She then stirred in his arms. "And speaking of which, are you alright? Is your knee still aching?" Joseph laughed.

"You're worrying too much." He looked at her and placed a tender kiss on her nose. "My knee is fine, and I'm fine. My thanks to you, love." Clarisse smiled lovingly.

"Hmmm… Are we not getting out of bed? I'm feeling hungry." Joseph chuckled again.

"We will be, as soon as I am finished with you." He then leaned to kiss her fully on the lips. Clarisse offered her mouth in a long lingering kiss, responding to his every move, letting him set the pace. Nobody knew how long that kiss lasted. It could have been 10 seconds or 10 minutes. Since their lips met, time had stopped and the world around them began to dim. Soon, all they knew was that they were in each other's arms, in a passionate embrace.

"I'm hungry." Clarisse managed to murmur against his lips, in between his kisses. Joseph lifted his head and laughed.

"Alright, alright, let's go down and prepare breakfast."

So the couple got up from bed and into their robes. They walked, hand in hand, to the kitchen and prepared brunch. In less than thirty minutes, they were outside, in the balcony, eating breakfast and their lunch altogether and watching the sun to rise higher into the skies. They were enjoying eating when Joseph noticed the dark clouds heading in their direction.

"Looks like it's going to rain today." Clarisse looked up and saw the dark clouds. She nodded. "What are you planning to do today?" he inquired.

"Umm… Perhaps I can ask you to take the grand tour of the house with me? We haven't done that even when we arrived 2 days ago." She asked her husband with puppy dog eyes.

"That's a good idea." He looked over to her and found her grinning, from ear to ear. "You know, you look so beautiful and cute when you grin like that." Clarisse bent down her head and smiled. Her cheeks were burning and she knew she was blushing. Why does she feel this way when they were already husband and wife? He always had that something in him that made her blush like a naughty school girl in love.

They were about to get inside when the first drops of rain fell on them. And then it got heavier and they had to run inside to not get soaked. Clarisse laughed hard and so did Joseph.

As they were walking towards the kitchen bringing the plates, Clarisse slipped and the plates fell crashing to the floor. It was like the events of that night 3 days ago – glass shattering on the floor and Clarisse falling after it. But this time, she wasn't going to drop to the floor. Joseph caught her and although they staggered a bit, Joseph did all his best to stay standing. Clarisse was a little bit shocked and she couldn't do anything but to cry. Joseph knew all too well that Clarisse gets really upset and shocked, and somehow agitated, to hear or see anything breaking or crashing ever since the day Philippe died.

"Joseph! I… I'm sorry! I… I slipped… I didn't mean to… I…" She started to cry once more leaning on to his embrace. A tear found its way from Joseph's eyes. He couldn't bear to see his love crying like this.

"Ssshh… Please don't cry. Please, my love… Please…" Then a few tears came falling from Joseph's eyes after that lone tear. He just could not stand it. He brushed the tears aside thinking that this was very unmanly to be crying like this. "Please, love, stop crying. It's ok, it'll be fine. Ssshh…" His hand caressing her back and he whispered in her ear, trying his best to calm her down. A few minutes had gone when she finally decided to stop sobbing.

"Oh Joseph, I slipped. I am so sorry." She apologized, but she knew she shouldn't. Her crying had decreased and she had stopped sobbing.

"Are you ok now?" he asked, trying to sound as calm and as soothing as he can be. She nodded, wiping her face with her hands.

"I'm fine. Thank you." She looked at him, eyes red from crying. Joseph smiled lovingly at her, stroking her cheek with his hand. "I'm sorry I cried, Joseph. I couldn't help myself. You know why."

"Yes… Now, what do you want to do?" Clarisse smiled.

"Don't you remember? The grand tour!" she said as she giggled finally, after minutes of crying.

With this, he took her up and led her to the basement.

"This, my love, as it obviously looks like, is the basement." Joseph showed the room as Clarisse chuckled.

And then, they went up and Joseph showed her every room, every picture they could find. Joseph noticed that Clarisse was extremely happy with what he was doing to her. After they had their 'Grand Tour', as she had called it, they settled on the couch, listening to the increasing rain outside. Joseph had noticed that it was too dark for a rain like this so he checked his watch. It was just about time for supper. So he shifted Clarisse who was fast asleep on the sofa. He went to the kitchen and prepared for dinner.

As soon as he was finished, he set the table and got the candle holders from the basement. He was planning on a candlelight dinner with Clarisse to free her mind from the incident earlier that morning.

When he was ready, he went to the living room and woke Clarisse up. She blinked a little bit before she fully opened her eyes to find Joseph leaning down to her. She knew he wasn't yet able to kneel because his knee would ache, or worse, his knee might be aching again.

She sat up a bit, gaining control over her body and wiping away the sleep in her eyes. She eventually stood up and followed him to the kitchen. Joseph heard her gasp as she saw the settings on the table. A grin escaped from his lips.

"Oh, Joseph, you did this?" she asked, beaming up at him, as she ushered her to her seat.

"Yes. Now, may we eat our dinner, Madam?" he teased. Clarisse laughed.

"Certainly, Sir."

They ate their dinner happily, occasionally talking with each other. All the time aware of his stares, Clarisse blushed deeply. She was glad that only the candle was the source of light, or else it would have been very obvious if those fluorescent lights were turned on. Yet apart from what she knew, Joseph did notice her blush.

As they had finished dinner, they went to the library to grab something good to read. Once there, they got they're books and read them. Clarisse was leaning on Joseph, her head on his shoulder. His hand was on her waist and his other hand on his book.

After which, the couple went to their bedroom. They watched a movie first before retiring for the night. Oh no, wait. They had not retired, yet.

"You liked the movie?" Joseph asked as his hands wrapped around her waist. She nodded.

"I loved how Julie Andrews played that countess, Felicity. She was certainly born for royalty. Except that she isn't a royal. But she will pass." She answered, occasionally chuckling in her sentence.

"Hmmm…" he replied, kissing her neck. She giggled.

"Do you want to sleep tonight or do you want to make love?" he asked honestly. Clarisse smiled at him apologetically.

"I think I want to rest tonight. I'm a bit tired. And you need rest for that knee, too." Joseph laughed at her last comment.

"Dear, don't worry too much about my knee. I told you I'm fine. It's well and it's functioning perfectly." Now, it was Clarisse who was laughing. Joseph leaned closer and their lips met. Clarisse responded. Joseph knew she wanted to be in control, so he let her set their pace, but he responded eagerly. It was a couple of minutes before they drew back from each other, breathless. Both gasping for air, they laughed.

"Ok. Good night, Mr. Cortez. Sweet dreams." She bid him goodnight sweetly and a little seductively. Joseph laughed and when he stopped, he grinned at her.

"Good night, Mrs. Cortez. I love you very much."

"I love you, too." And their lips met once more in a brief and tender kiss.

Clarisse snuggled closer to Joseph and he wrapped his arms around her body. Then, he lowered them to her waist – touch so possessive, in her opinion. But she enjoyed every minute of it. And soon enough, they drifted off to sleep, in each other's arms, sharing the love so evident in both of them.

* * *

**i hope you like it! not writing any lovemaking surely is a relief! hehehe... just tune in to the next chapters! **

**and... my middle name is Cortes. I used Cortez with a 'z' instead of an 's' in the story, i wanted something in them to be close to me. hehehe...**

**Mishka **


	7. Day 4: Just a few things we do

_Disclaimer: I do not own the PD's. They belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. I only own this storyline._

**_Finally, Chapter 7 is here! I'm really sorry for such a long wait but I was very busy with school and a little bit of Writer's Block. One more, I really had not enough time since classes had started last 6th of June. Yup, I'm in Second Year High School - finally a Sophomore!!! Lots of notes and requirements for school and lots of things to do. I have been so preoccupied lately. But now, i finally had the time to make this chapter and show this little update to you._**

**_This story is dedicated to Karlee for helping with some ideas for this chapter. She's really one of the best idea-contributors anywhere! chuckles I also dedicate this chapter to Liz for giving me such wonderful advices about continuing my story. And to the people who had reviewed my past chapters - thank you so much and I hope you keep those reviews coming. This chapter is also for you! _**

**A/N: It's Day 4! No lovemaking again - Joseph is losing his patience but he just has to wait. He loves Clarisse very much so he shouldn't complain much. giggles They do some things. Joseph's knee aches again and Clarisse nurses him. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

With shafts of light clearly visible around the room, Clarisse woke up with a start. The constant snoring of her husband had woken her earlier that morning. Upon trying to sleep again, she vividly remembered the day before. She smiled inwardly and thought, _"He's really there for me." _Her smile faltered a little while later after thinking of the further events last night. _"Did I disappoint him? I only wanted him to feel better and be better." _With this, she stirred uncomfortably in his arms, raising her head to look at Joseph. She smiled. She loved him very much. She raised her hand and played with his beard, and all the while, resting her fingers on his lips. Waking up discreetly, he kissed her fingers and opened his eyes. She smiled wider.

"Good morning, my love," she greeted him. Joseph chuckled.

"Good morning, too, darling. You're up earlier than me?" he asked, teasingly. Clarisse only chuckled.

"Your snores woke me up."

"Sorry… Are you alright? You look tense." Noticing her uneasiness, he sat up a little bit and leaned on the headboard, bringing her along with him and letting her lean on him as well. Clarisse nodded.

"I'm fine." She smiled lovingly at him. From out of nowhere, an absurd question popped in her thoughts. "Joseph?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do fish sleep?" she innocently asked. Joseph laughed.

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering." She rested her left temple on his cheek. "Queens are supposed to know most things but I guess I never encountered that question in my younger years."

"Hmmm…" he thought for a while. "I guess so, but I don't know. I've never been a fish before, have you?" Joseph teased. Clarisse threw her head back and her laughter rang out in the whole room, brightening more the lovely morning.

"No I haven't." she grinned widely at him. He nodded, trying his best not to smile.

"I thought so, too." Clarisse giggled.

"Mmm.. do you mind if we go downstairs for breakfast, honey? My stomach's making noises." Joseph chuckled.

"Of course," he said as he kissed her head and buried his face in her hair.

So the couple went to the kitchen. Hand in hand, they walked slowly to the kitchen to make their breakfast. It was indeed a lovely day. The rays of light were adequate to brighten up the whole kitchen.

As they reached their destination, Joseph stopped in his tracks. Clarisse went on a little further but soon realized that Joseph had not gone along with her. She turned around and saw him smiling. She shot him a confused, questioning look.

"What? Is anything wrong?" she could hear Joseph chuckle. She shot him an even more questioning look when he went near to her, his hands sliding possessively around his waist and pulled her to the doorframe. "Really, Joseph, what is the matter?" Joseph chuckled once more.

"Nothing… Just look up a bit." She did as she was told and looked up. She saw a mistletoe hanging loosely, swaying to the rock of the gentle breeze.

"Now, where did _that_ come from? Joseph, it's the middle of October!" half-laughingly, she said. Joseph laughed.

"Yes but as they say, 'Everyday is Christmas…' so let's enjoy it every single day," he said mischievously. Now, it was Clarisse's time to laugh, placing her arms around her neck to balance herself.

"Well… I guess tradition is tradition." She smirked.

He smirked, as well, before closing their distance. Their lips met, softly at first. But as their pent-up passion broke within them, each responded eagerly to the heavenly feeling and soon, the kiss deepened. Passion itself heating up inside her, Clarisse could not deny the appreciative moan from deep inside her throat. Joseph smiled a little bit against her lips, in between her kisses, hoping it was unnoticed by her. Yet, it wasn't unnoticed. She smiled, too, sending Joseph to chuckle lightly. But soon, they were into fits of laughter.

"Stop laughing and let me kiss you, Clarisse!" Joseph growled sending himself into fits of laughter as well.

"I'm filled with laughing gas, Joseph. I can't stop laughing!" she managed to say in between her hysterical laughter. She placed both her arms on his chest which were earlier entwined around his neck. Heck, she didn't even know why she was laughing this hard.

"Humph…" Joseph groaned, tightening his grasp of her waist. "I don't care if you're laughing." He kissed her – again. She gasped but then giggled like a teenager, soon offering her mouth for a lingering kiss. Her arms slid around his neck again. And yes, as I myself shared time and time again, they were lost in each other's kisses.

It took them a few more minutes to realize that both their stomachs were grumbling. So, they broke apart, smiling at each other, before they proceeded to making their long-awaiting breakfast.

Making breakfast was easy. They had prepared the ingredients together, they had cooked together, they ate together. They had a lovely breakfast. The couple enjoyed every minute of this rare week… according to Clarisse. Joseph wanted to make love to her but she wouldn't, well, at lest, not yet. She desperately wanted to make him feel better with his knee. Yet Joseph insisted, though, to no avail. Joseph knew that if he argues with Clarisse about the subject, she'll win and he'll still wait. He would sacrifice anything for her. Even if jumping off a cliff would make her happy, he would do it.

After breakfast, the couple went to the living room to watch the news on the television. Joseph remembered what his thoughts had been about the movie last night.

"Clarisse?" he asked, his arms sliding possessively around Clarisse's waist as they sat on the sofa.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you look like Julie Andrews?" he then asked, teasing her lightly. Clarisse looked at him funny.

"We do?" he nodded, "What makes you think that?"

"Well, we _were _watching her movie last night. And I happened to notice that you two look alike."

"I see. So does that mean that you're falling in love with my double, too?" she smirked making Joseph to chuckle lightly.

"Nope, never. You will always be my darling, and nobody else." His arms tightened around her waist as he leaned in for a small kiss. "Have I told you that I love you?" Clarisse chuckled.

"Not since yesterday. Your getting too emotional lately, Joseph… but I love you too."

"So I haven't said 'I love you' when we woke up this morning?" his voice was a little hoarse but his tone was a little teasing. Clarisse smiled.

"We should be watching the news, Joseph." She leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek.

The couple watched the news on TV before they had lunch. Lunch was simple and they had lots of fun teasing each other about anything.

After lunch, the couple decided to take a little nap in the bedroom. The couple laid on the bed spooned in each other's arms. Sleep had come easy and both had a good afternoon rest.

As the couple woke up, they went outside immediately to find out that they were just in time to witness the glorious sunset. Both stood there staring at the orange sun waiting for it to disappear into the other side of the vast oceans.

Yet, as they prepared to walk back into the living room, Joseph stopped, a look of pain once again dwelling in his features.

"Darling, what's wrong? Is it your knee?" Clarisse asked as Joseph bent down to grab his knee and look at it both in pain and in faint distaste. As he heard Clarisse ask him the question, he looked up and saw panic and concern on her face. He nodded. "Oh, dear, sit down." Clarisse helped him to sit on the loveseat nearest them.

"I'm fine, love." Joseph reassured her. But it was obvious that he was suffering from pain.

"Wait here, honey, I'll just get some painkillers."

Clarisse went to the kitchen to grab some tablets and then went back to her husband, tablets in one hand while a glass of water in the other. She handed him the painkillers and he swallowed them, draining the water in a few gulps. She sat beside him and placed her hand on his back.

"Do you want me to massage that knee?" Joseph looked at her.

"If it's alright with you."

"Of course it's alright, Joseph. You know I love you, and I'd do anything for you." Clarisse smiled as she bent down and grabbed his knee. She began to massage it gently when she felt Joseph's hands on her hair. She looked up at him.

"Anything? You'd do anything for me?" His smile was wicked, but Clarisse did not notice it.

"Yes, anything."

"Clarisse," his voice was hoarse, and Clarisse could feel the desire in his voice, "do you wish to go to the bedroom?" Clarisse grinned.

"I know what you're planning." She mused. "But Joseph, your knee is not yet well. How are we going to be able to… do it if you can't even kneel." Half-laughingly, she said, wild thoughts running around her over-imaginative mind.

"But I—"

"No buts, Joseph." She interrupted, wanting to sound stern but it was very hard when a smile was gracing her lips.

Joseph looked bitter, but he leaned down and kissed his wife fully on the lips.

"Alright." Hearing her husband, Clarisse's smile widened into a grin.

"Why don't we make supper?" she paused, "Will you be able to walk?"

"Of course."

So the couple made their way to the kitchen, forgetting about the mistletoe that had been hanging on the doorframe. They made supper and ate it a little later after they had finished preparing it.

After eating supper, the couple made their way upstairs to the library to read a good book before they go to bed. But as far as Joseph wouldn't give up, they wouldn't be going to bed until much later that evening.

As the couple went to their bedroom, Joseph did his everything to seduce her. Yes, to seduce her. He tickled her sensitive parts and blew in her ear, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. He laid her down gently on the couch and started to kissing her neck, and making his way down.

Clarisse was thoroughly enjoying the heavenly sensations she was feeling, yet she knew – and her mind was made up – that Joseph had to get his knee healed before they get deeper and deeper into the juicier parts. So, Clarisse stopped Joseph by putting a hand on top of his and abruptly sitting up. Joseph was puzzled as to why she stopped him. Sometimes, his thoughts could be so transparent that it only made Clarisse smile apologetically at him.

"Joseph," she paused, "please… let's take a rest."

"We had a nap this afternoon, Clarisse. Surely, you'd be as active as I am now."

"Well, yes. But you have to rest your knee, Joseph. It might have been a little compromised this afternoon." She smiled reassuringly at him. Joseph sighed, defeated.

"Oh, alright." Clarisse smiled widely.

"I love you, Joseph."

"I love you, too. Shall we proceed to the bed and… uh… cuddle ourselves to sleep?" he asked, or rather, suggested.

"Lead on, my knight!" She smiled wickedly at him.

"Of course, my damsel in distress." Clarisse laughed at his teasing.

"I'm not in distress, Joseph!"

So they made their way to the bed to end their little day. They wrapped themselves in each other's arms. And, as Joseph suggested, cuddled themselves until they fell asleep and waited for another day.

* * *

**I hope you like it! What do you think? Do you feel sad for Joseph or do you want to tease him? hahaha... Please do leave a review... **

**-Mishka**


End file.
